Sweet Sixteen
by morning lilly
Summary: Sakura's sixteenth birthday is coming up, and she's holding a huge party for all her friends. Syaoran's coming, too, but what's he going to get her? SS
1. Chapter 1

**_-Sweet Sixteen-_**

_By: Morning Lilly_

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I would stink at it anyways –sniff-…

Chapter One

It was nearly April.

All around were signs that spring was approaching: maple trees were regaining their green coat of leaves, cherry blossoms were blooming, the sun was shining above in a cloudless sky.

A slight wind danced between the bare branches of trees surrounding Seijyo High as students walked to their first classes. In the middle of the chaos, a slender figure with milky-white skin floated up the stairs, down several hallways, and reached a certain classroom. Tomoyo Daidouji had turned into a beautiful woman. Dazzling amethyst-eyes searched the room as violet haired locks danced behind her like a cascading waterfall.

Tomoyo finally spotted a gracefully bent figure hovering over a bag. The figure had silky auburn locks, which framed her porcelain face elegantly. Bright Emerald eyes sparkled from behind the bangs as her mouth formed into a small smile.

Tomoyo's amethyst pools brightened and she bounced towards the teenager.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo chirped out happily.

Sakura Kinomoto looked up, emerald eyes twinkling, "g' morning Tomoyo! What are you so happy about?"

The amethyst-eyed beauty laughed. "My mom, great-grandfather, and I can come to your party!"

"Seriously?"

"Yup!"

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Sakura leapt up and clapped her elegant hands, squealing with her best friend. After awhile, the two stopped. Tomoyo started up a light conversation.

"Well Sakura-chan? Who did you invite?"

"I haven't gone around to asking anyone yet but you."

"Really? Well you better hurry. Your birthday is just around the corner. Who are you planning to invite?"

"Ummm…I've narrowed it down. Of course there's my family, you, your mom, and great-grandfather. Then from school there's Syaoran, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki, and Eriol can bring Suppi and Nakuru with him."

Tomoyo chuckled as her best friend ranted on. "I'm sure Toya will be very happy to see Nakuru."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Oh well, It's my birthday and I can invite whoever I want. Anyways, I've asked Toya to invite Yukito. Oh! And of course Kero-chan is also coming. By the way, I got another letter from Ms. Mizuki. She's coming for a visit, so of course she's invited too."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Wait…so how many people…er…or guardians are coming?"

"Uh…lets see…one, two, three…six…eleven…seventeen!" Sakura looked up sheepishly to Tomoyo's astonished face.

"Seventeen? That's called narrowed down?"

"Eheheheh…well…I couldn't narrow it down any further. Besides, dad said it was ok, so I'm happy."

"Oh, ok. Where are you going to – wait…you said you're inviting the guardians, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"And you're inviting Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamazaki, right?"

She nodded again.

"Then…did you tell them about the Clow Cards and you being the Card Mistress and stuff?"

Sakura was starting to look like a bobble head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura gave a nervous giggle and looked at the figure in front of her, warily.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter anyways," Tomoyo sighed shaking her head at Sakura so that the curly, violet locks swayed.

Sakura smiled gratefully as Tomoyo continued the interrogation.

"So the party's going to be at your house, right?" the violet-haired beauty inquired.

"Yeah, we're going to start decoration the day before. You want to come and help? You can sleep over."

"Of course I want to help," squealed Tomoyo, clapping her hands. "This is going to be the best party ever!"

"Awwwwwww! Tomoyo-chan! You don't have to make such a big deal about it," Sakura whined.

"Of course I do," Tomoyo cried, incredulous, "It's not everyday a girl turns sweet sixteen. Anyways, you should go tell everyone else of your birthday plans before Takana Sen-"

Suddenly, to door of the classroom banged open. All conversation in to room stopped while students bustled around trying to get to their seats without getting hurt. Standing in the doorway was a sophisticated looking man in his 60's wearing a business suit. He had jet black hair (with was unfortunately thinning out) and stormy grey eyes, the color of rain…if rain had a color. There were wrinkles around his eyes, which only showed how much he smiled. Beaming, he walked through the door and to the front of the classroom.

"_Yipee," _Sakura thought, _"Math…my favorite. This is going to be one looong class." _She heaved a heavy sigh and slumped down into her chair with a pout on her delicate face while Tomoyo giggled at her antics next to her.

-During Lunch-

On the courtyard of Seijyo High, students were milling around, standing in lines, and generally unwinding.

Under a billowing cherry blossom, Sakura and Tomoyo were seated on a blanket. With them sat three other friends: Rika Sasaki, Chiharu Mihara, and Naoko Yanagisawa. With the wind buffeting the sakura petals off the tree and the lush green of the lawn, it looked like a dream world instead of lunch at school.

On one side of the blanket sat a timid girl with wavy brown hair and soft brown eyes, mature Rika Sasaki. Next to her sat brown eyed Naoko Yanagisawa, a lover of ghost stories and mystical happenings. She had straight brown hair that reached her shoulders and glasses. On a different edge kneeled, Chiharu Mihara, a brown eyed girl with braided pigtails.

Naoko turned to Chiharu and pointed of towards something in the distance.

"Hey Chiharu-chan, look. There's Yamazaki, Syaoran, and Eriol."

Chiharu turned her gaze to where her friend was pointing.

Three students stood among the mass of students. By the looks of it, two of them, Yamazaki and Eriol, were occupying the entire conversation. The other teenager, Li Syaoran, stood by, listening to the other two's conversation with a half amused, half exasperated look on his face.

Li had beautifully intense amber eyes and messy chestnut hair. He treated everyone who wasn't a close friend with cold indifference. With such a cold aurora, not many people got to socialize with him, even though he was extremely handsome and attracted girls to him like bees to honey. Only those he knew well have at least seen a hint of his inside personality: protective, kind, sensitive.

Yamazaki, on the other hand, was practically the complete opposite. With black hair and squinty eyes that never seemed to open, he was almost always smiling…and lying.

Eriol had a mysterious aurora around him. With mysterious indigo eyes behind glasses and navy hair, he could charm anyone.

Chiharu sighed and shook her head. "When will they learn? Yamazaki, I can understand, but Eriol, I thought he had more sense in him."

"Relax Chiharu," Rika said soothingly, "they're allowed to have their fun…even if it is telling lies. At least Syaoran won't fall for it."

Chiharu sat there thinking and replied, "Yeah…I guess your right, Rika…but I'm still going to have a talk with Yamazaki." Then she called out, "Hey, boys: Yamazaki, Syaoran, Eriol! Over here!"

All three of them looked up. Yamazaki waved and the three made their way to where the girls were sitting. When there, Syaoran took a seat next to Sakura, Eriol sat next to Tomoyo, and Yamazaki took the seat next to Chiharu.

(A.N: Of course we have to have the couples sitting next to each other. Right?)

As soon as the boys sat down, Tomoyo started up a conversation.

"So guys, it's almost _April._ Know what that means?" Tomoyo asked the group at large.

"Uh…springs here?" Eriol replied, confused.

"Yeah…and spring means that what is here?"

"Oooohh! I know this," Sakura chirped, excited. "It means that the sakura blossoms are here!"

Tomoyo sighed and shook her head, "uh…Sakura-chan…actually I was talking about that 'thing' on Saturday…you know…," she trailed off.

(A.N. Forgot to mention. The day's Wednesday. Sakura's having her party on Saturday.)

Realization dawned on Sakura's face, "Ooooh! You mean that thing! Oh yeah. Well, my sixteenth birthday is coming up and I'm having a party; it's next Saturday. All of you are invited."

Excitement rippled through the group.

"That's great Sakura-chan!"

"That's sooooo cool Sakura-chan!"

"Did you know that in the Caribbean, a long time ago, people didn't have wax for candles? Instead, they used wooden sticks and stuck them in the cakes fir birthdays. The sticks were easily disintegrated, but the cake usually caught fire. As a result-"

"Shut up Yamazaki. Here, eat this," Chiharu shoved a piece of sushi into his mouth, forcing him to chew…and smile.

Naoko started clapping, "Good job, Chiharu-chan! You really know how to handle Yamazaki-kun!"

"So how 'bout it? Can you guys come?" inquired an anxious Sakura.

Sounds of agreement ensued from the group.

"Of course!"

"Definitely!"

I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Yamazaki finally finished chewing his unwanted sushi. "Si! That means 'yes' in French!"

"Spanish! Spanish! Not French, you dolt! If you don't shut that mouth of yours I'll stuff another sushi into your mouth so you choke! That way you won't be telling lies anymore!" Chiharu shrieked while throttling Yamazaki.

Another round of applause came from Naoko while everyone else watched on in amazement.

After a while, Sakura turned to Syaoran, who hadn't said a word the whole time and was deep in thought.

"What about you Syaoran-kun? Can you come?"

Gazing into Sakura's beautiful orbs, he gave a small smile and said, "Of course."

Sakura, with her emerald eyes sparkling, gave Syaoran a dazzling smile, which caused him to blush slightly. Tomoyo notices this and gave giggled to herself.

"_Awwwww…they look so KAWAII together…I wonder what Syaoran's getting Sakura-chan. Must remember to bring my camcorder to the party…not like I'm going to forget it."_

Unlike Tomoyo, however, Sakura didn't notice. Instead she turned to Eriol.

"By the way Eriol-kun, you're welcome to bring Suppi and Nakuru along with you.

"Sure thing Sakura," but secretly he thought there would be a lot of trouble with all four guardians there. Yukito and Suppi might not be a problem, but Nakura and Kero…well…

"_We'll see" _he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. 0.o…second chappie :D Enjoy! By the way, this story is really short, not like a one-shot (well, duh! This is the second chapter), but more like a short story with…3 chapters.

_**Sweet Sixteen-**_

_By: Morning Lilly_

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does.

­

Chapter 2

"_Uggg! This is not working!" _a frustrated Syaoran thought, resisting the urge to throw something at the wall.

He was standing in the middle of a shopping district trying to find the perfect gift for Sakura, but failing miserably. How could a gift be as perfect as she was? Nothing could compare to her, _nothing_. The most expensive jewels didn't even come close. _What_ was he going to do? Her birthday was tomorrow and yet, he hadn't found anything worthy of her yet. Visions of her played in his mind:

_Her smile_

_Her laughter_

_Her eyes_

_Her beauty_

_Her kindness_

_Her warmth_

_Everything…_

Everything about her was alluring. She was his lifeline, all that he lived for. If anything, anything at all, happened to her, he would never forgive himself. She was his everything, and yet he could not even find a decent gift for her. Scowling to himself, Syoaran continued to walk down the sidewalk in search for the perfect present.

He even went as far as to go to one of the big cities and look there, but he was disappointed. For the past three days, he combed all the shops in town. What was he going to do?

Once in a while, he would enter a shop that showed promise. However, he would leave the shop, dissatisfied. "_Nothing there," _he would think to himself, _"nothing worthy enough for her."_

Just as he had given up all hope in finding the perfect present for his angel, the corner of his eye saw something in a shop window that caused him to jerk his head up.

"_Perfect"_

-At Sakura's house the night before the party-

(A.N. Remember, Tomoyo's staying the night.)

"Ok Sakura-chan! I want you to try this one on!" Tomoyo squealed, holding up yet another outfit for the Card Mistress to try out.

Sakura groaned; another of Tomoyo's creations to try out. Of course they weren't that bad; they were really nice, but it was just that…it had been going on for four hours straight and Sakura was starting to get tired. She never knew that changing back and forth between outfits could be so tiring.

"C'mon Tomoyo, give me a break! Can we at least go and have dinner? I'm hungry!" she whined.

(A.N. actually, I'm kinda feeling hungry too…)

Suddenly, Kero looked up from his game. He had been staring at the screen for two hours straight and only looked up if someone mentioned eating in any way, shape, or form.

"Did someone mention dinner? 'Cuz I'm hungry."

Tomoyo sighed. "Kero," she reprimanded, "you think about your stomach too much. If you don't stop eating, you'll get bigger."

"Ah, don't worry about it. There's plenty of room in this stomach. Besides, I stopped growing ages ago, remember?"

"Not sideways you haven't," Tomoyo muttered, turning back to Sakura, placing pins in certain places on the sundress she was wearing.

"Hey! I heard that!" Kero cried, indignant, "By the way Sakura that looks good on you."

"It does, doesn't it?" Sakura replied, twirling around and admiring the sundress she had on.

The sundress was white and came up to her knees, with ruffled edges. It was sleeveless with sakura flowers embroidered all over it in light pink thread. The dress showed her curves, not too tight, not too loose. Simple, but elegant.

"Good, you like it," said an irritated (and hungry) Kero, "Now can we go get something to eat? Please?"

Tomoyo started rummaging through the really, _really,_ **_really_** big duffle bag that she had brought with her. "No! We can't get something to eat yet, Kero. Sakura's not done trying stuff on yet." She turned to Sakura, "I'm glad you like it, but you can't wear that to you party. It's supposed to be semi formal remember? Besides, don't you want to dress up for that certain someone, ne?" Tomoyo winked at her suggestively.

"I-I h-h-have no i-idea what you're talking about," an obviously embarrassed Sakura stuttered, avoiding her best friend's eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Sakura-chan. Keep talking, doesn't mean I'll believe you though," Tomoyo's smile widened at her friends obvious embarrassment, "Let's just make you look nice, shall we? I can't wait for tomorrow! It's going to be soooooooooo KAWAII!"

Sakura smiled slightly, a slight bush still on her cheeks. That was Tomoyo for you, always excited about everything…maybe a bit too excited…

After a couple more minutes of rummaging around in her duffle bag, Tomoyo produced the perfect outfit.

"It's beautiful Tomoyo!" squealed an ecstatic Sakura. She twirled around in front of the full length mirror, causing the dress to rise and fall gracefully, like a flower petal floating from a tree.

The dress was pink with cherry blossom deigns on it in glitter. It came up to her knees and flared out. The bead-embroidered spaghetti straps crisscrossed on her back. The dress was made of a light and airy material, satin. On top of the satin was a sheer fabric, giving the dress an angelic look.

When Sakura finally looked up from admiring the dress, she found Tomoyo rolling her camcorder, video taping her, stars in her eyes. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Um…Tomoyo…don't you think that's going a little too far?" She warily stared into the camcorder lens.

"What _are_ you talking about Sakura-chan? I have to videotape this; it's a once in a lifetime opportunity! Twirl around again, it makes the edges float!"

Kero, finally fed up with everything going on, blew up. "ALL RIGHT! That's it! I want food NOW! If you don't go, I'll blast the whole house into bits! Then you won't be having a party at all!"

Tomoyo frowned at the fuming guardian, punching the wall. "Hey, you're ruining the moment here. Besides, if you blow up the house, how are you going to get your food, huh?"

Kero paused in mid-punch and smiled sheepishly. "Heheheh…never thought of that…," he suddenly decided to change tactics. "Oh lovely Tomoyo-sama, beautiful Sakura-sama, won't you please go downstairs and bring up some food for poor, little old me? I would be eternally grateful and forever in your debt."

Sakura begrudgingly nodded her head while Tomoyo mumbled, "Well…when you put it that way…"

Kero beamed and practically shoved the girls out of the room once Sakura was done changing back into her normal clothes. "Great! Now it you gals could hurry back up with the wonderful food that would be wonderful! Bye! Make it snappy!"

Dazed, Sakura and Tomoyo stared at each other and then burst out laughing. The two glided down the staircase. All around them were decorations for Sakura's birthday. Streamers were everywhere, balloons floated in the air, the living room was clear of everything except a table at the edge of the room.

The kitchen however, was no different. Sakura's father and brother were sitting at the table eating their dinner. Fujitaka looked up as his daughter walked in.

"Hi honey, Tomoyo, you two hungry?"

Sakura flopped down into a chair. "Starving, but we have to take something upstairs to Kero or he'll go mad and blow up the house. Can we eat upstairs?"

"May as well. Bring down the bowls when you're done," Mr. Kinomoto handed three bowls to her daughter and her friend.

He turned to Touya who was at the table. "Our little angel's growing up isn't she?"

Touya nodded, somewhat sadly. The kaijuu was gone, and in her place was a beautiful young woman.

Tomorrow was her sixteenth birthday.

Tomoyo and Sakura stopped in the middle of the living room, food in hand.

"Look Sakura-chan, don't the decorations look great? I can't wait for tomorrow! This is going to be the best party ever! Can't wait to see what other people are getting you for a present"

Sakura giggled at her friend. "Neither can I…"

"_I wonder…," _the soon-to-be-sixteen-year-old thought as an image of an amber eyed boy popped into her head,"_…Syaoran…"_

A.N. Yay! I finished! Please R+R!


End file.
